


[IMAGE] ahegao roxy redraw

by AxiomRequests (twofoldAxiom)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bukakke, F/F, Images, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/AxiomRequests
Summary: Pictured: Roxy Lalonde covered in and dripping with alien spooge and regular spooge. There are six variants in all; two clean, two alien, two regular, and half are blonde in a pink bikini while the other half have pink hair in a purple bikini.





	1. blonde, no cum

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymously asked for over tumblr. Made a few mistakes with the pink hair so I threw those in too.
> 
> First up, clean blonde version.


	2. pink hair, no cum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clean pink hair version


	3. blonde, slimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Slimed" blonde version


	4. pink hair, slimed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Slimed" pink version


	5. blonde, bukakke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "bukakke'd" blonde version


	6. pink hair, bukakke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Bukakke'd" pink version


End file.
